


Overflow and start to break

by Whalien_stote



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whalien_stote/pseuds/Whalien_stote
Summary: Luke takes off Din armor gently and with all the love he can give.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	Overflow and start to break

**Author's Note:**

> I saw ngozi art and I had feelings.  
> The title is from An act of kindness by Bastille.

It was heavy. Luke started to unlock the clasps, softly taking away Din’s gauntlet. The Force between them was as heavy as a star collapsing on itself. Sparkles of _something_ were shimmering as Luke was stripping Din of his armor. Luke could say what it was. Actually he could never say it out loud. But he knew what it was. What the mandalorian and him had between them. It was there, as clear as the two suns of Tatooine. That’s why the Jedi was putting all tenderness he had into removing the other’s armor. The beskar was gleaming under the orange lights of the room.

Luke felt like drowning when he finally took both gauntlets off of Din. The force was so crushing around them. Waves of emotions flowing back and forth between the two men. A small breath gently passing his lips. He looked up at the mandalorian, the Force helping him look into his eyes. He was searching for a shift in the air. The Jedi wanted to be sure the other was completely comfortable with what he was doing. 

Nothing was picked up by the Force. Only trust. It took Luke’s breath away. Trust was overflowing from the man in front of him. But not in a scorching way. It was like a moon, emitting light so peacefully but so surely. It grounded Luke in his resolve to take every piece of armor from Din. He still spoke those words:

“Tell me if you want to stop.”

The mandalorian said nothing. Only give a little nod. It was his way of communication. Silent, but sure, like the moon. Luke closed his eyes briefly. ‘I should stop comparing him to the moon.’ the Jedi thought. But it was hard not to with all the silver beskar on him. The beskar that was slowly being taken off. Luke just finished the shoulder pad. He took a pause, putting his head against the other’s helmet. The meaning not lost to him, to both of them. It made the Force pause for a second. It was calm at last, before starting to roar more violently. 

Emotions were something to be controlled by a Jedi. And Luke tried so much that he succeeded. Emotions weren’t something particularly meant to hide for the mandalorians. So it was all Din’s one that Luke felt. It was so strange. Usually nothing happened. The Force would glide around him without picking on anything. Today was different. Today, Din let himself bare and vulnerable that even Luke could sense it without the Force. Again a breath was lost inside the Jedi. 

Luke let himself put some space between them. To help ground himself, he put his hands on the other’s hips.. His pinkies pressed against the beskar on the other’s thighs. It would be the next thing Luke will take off. Fingers moved with a gentleness in them. ‘One that could be only shown by a lover.’ The thought made the Jedi’s heart ache. Because he still didn’t know what they were. And at this point he was too scared to ask only to see the mandalorian retract on himself, like a star, before becoming a black hole of heartbreak for Luke. 

The younger pushed those thoughts aside. Removing the beskar cuisses, only the breastplate remaining. That and the helmet. Always the helmet on. It was a constant question asked to the mandalorian, that Luke knew. It was something everyone gushed about. _What was under that helmet?_ That was on every one mind. Apart from Luke, because he knew. He knew since the first time they met. It felt wrong to know now, but at the same time the Jedi could feel a certain pride in knowing. Like any other emotion, he turned it down.

Luke’s hand brushed the breastplate. They took their time to go from the diaphragm to the collarbone before going down again. They want to waist where the clasps were. He undid them with so much focus that he didn’t see Din’s head moving toward his until they were forehead to forehead again. Luke’s hand went still. 

‘’Are you okay?’’ His voice was barely above a whisper. It was meant only for the space between them. 

‘’Yes.’’ Even with the modulator, Din’s voice had a tremolo in it. Like he was out of breath.

Luke cursed at himself. ‘I shouldn’t have done that so fast.’ What he didn’t realize was that he had done it so slowly. Slower and he wouldn’t have moved at all. 

‘’You are sure?’’

This time no answer, only the Force telling him, screaming at him that Din was comfortable right now. After being reassured, Luke continued his task. Pulling away from the cold contact of beskar on skin, he unclipped the other side of the breastplate, passing it over the other’s head. The armor was off, apart from the helmet, because that was Din’s threshold to pass. Nevertheless, the Jedi pressed his hands against each side of the last piece of beskar on the mandalorian. 

This time both of them moved in unison to press their forehead together. Din put his hand on Luke’s one. He guided them up, letting Luke remove the last piece of armor on him. 

The helmet was put on top of the other parts. Blue met brown, never leaving each other. Luke could feel millions of stars forming inside his chest. The Force told him there was the same nebula inside Din. But he didn’t need the force to see love inside the mandalorian eyes. It was overflowing from them, a waterfall of affection, trust and admiration. It broke something inside Luke. 

This man that felt extreme pain in his life, that let no one in but a child inside his heart was letting him, Luke, inside as well. The Jedi felt that in his core. It was heavy, heavy like a star collapsing on itself, but to form a black hole that only took negative emotions in, eating them away and only leaving the good one. 

In front of so much love, Luke could only do one thing. He pressed his lips against Din’s one. The mandalorian reciprocating the kiss. It was their first. It was gentle, tender like the sun rising on a slow morning. 

They held each other like that not wanting to let go. So they never did. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw errors please tell me! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed wrting it.


End file.
